Besos Robados
by Joker0717
Summary: Shindou quiere terminar la tarea, pero Kirino quiere hacer algo más.


Hello~!

Extrañaba publicar algo nuevo y esta es una historia que se me ocurrió hace tiempo, así que decidi "ponerme las pilas" y escribirla! Como siempre parece que no me gusta ninguna otra pareja a no ser Kirino&Shindou, pero no es así, el hecho de que se me ocurran mas plots para ellos es pura coincidencia hahahaha xD Muchas gracias por su comentarios y visitas, disfruten su lectura!

I wanted to post something new and since I had the idea for this story, I decided to finally write it! As always it seems that my only otp is Kirino&Shindou but it's not like that, it's a coincidence that all the plots I have involve them hahahaha xD Thank you so much for your rev¡ews/follows&views, enjoy your reading!

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO no me pertenece.**

* * *

Dibujaba círculos en el aire sobre mi cuaderno. Debajo de la sombra de mi lápiz estaban escritas varias preguntas de historia, de las cuales, hasta el momento, no había respondido ninguna. Alcé la mirada para ver a Shindou. Tenía la vista fija en su cuaderno, respondía una pregunta tras la otra sin siquiera levantar la mirada para echar un vistazo al libro que teníamos abierto sobre la mesa. Suspiré irritado. Cuando acepté su propuesta de quedarme más tarde en el colegio para terminar la tarea no pensé que _realmente_ fuéramos a hacerlo. Estaba tan aburrido que en cualquier momento caería dormido sobre la mesa. Esto no podía continuar así. Desganado, leí la primera pregunta del cuestionario. Tenía un vago recuerdo de la clase en que habíamos tratado sobre el tema, así que respondí lo que creí ser correcto. Al terminar, alcé la mirada en su dirección.

—Shindou —Esperé unos segundos a que terminara de escribir y fijara su atención en mi— ¿Ya has respondido la primera pregunta, cierto? —Asintió—. ¿Puedes fijarte si la respondí bien? —No dudó en inclinarse en mi dirección.

Giré mi cuaderno para que pudiera verlo mejor y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le robé un beso. Mi gesto lo tomó por sorpresa haciendo con que regresara rápidamente a su lugar, llevándose ambas manos a sus labios.

—¿P-por qué hi-hiciste eso? —Pese a que tuviera sus manos frente a su rostro, aún podía notar el rubor en sus mejillas.

—¿Por qué? Hmmm… —Coloqué mi mano en mi barbilla, acompañándola de una expresión pensativa. Luego chasqueé los dedos como si hubiera encontrado la respuesta. Antes de dársela, sonreí —Porque te quiero. —Retiró las manos de su rostro acompañándolas con un suspiro.

—También te quiero. —No me miró al responder.

—¿Entonces? —Levantó la mirada. Apoyé ambos codos sobre la mesa y entrelacé mis manos. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre ellas inclinándola hacia un lado— ¿Lo hice bien? —Sonreí pícaro. El rubor que casi había desaparecido volvió a su rostro. Sabía que no me refería a la tarea.

—Sí, muy bien… —Nuevamente no logró mirarme al responder. Cogió su lápiz y continuó escribiendo.

Después de eso no pude quitarle la vista de encima. Estaba seguro de que sonreía como un bobo, por esa razón me alegró que estuviera tan concentrado, no me gustaría que me viera así, pero siendo sincero, ya lo había hecho un sinfín de veces. Aunque tratara de parecer serio y maduro por fuera, sabía perfectamente cuan adorable podía llegar a ser mi capitán. Mi mayor diversión era tomarlo por sorpresa, como acababa de hacer. Me encantaba ver sus reacciones, principalmente por que no son muchos los que tienen ese privilegio.

Decidí hacer otro esfuerzo y pasar a la segunda pregunta. Era más fácil que la anterior así que no tuve problemas para resolverla. Respondí otras dos sin problemas, pero en vez de sentirme feliz por estar progresando, me sentía aún más irritado que antes. Esas preguntas estaban arruinando mi plan, necesitaba algo más difícil. Para mi suerte la sexta pregunta era un poco más compleja. Cogí el libro y comencé a cambiar las páginas hasta encontrar la que buscaba. Leí el contenido por arriba, sin darle mucha importancia. Aún con el libro en manos, miré a Shindou, quien continuaba escribiendo.

—Shindou… —Levantó la mirada en seguida— Estoy en la sexta pregunta, pero no logro entender el texto. —Señalé un parágrafo cualquiera.

—¿Lo leíste completo? —Asentí. Me miró por unos instantes antes de retroceder unas páginas de su cuaderno—. Ah sí, la sexta es algo complicada. —Alzó la mirada nuevamente— ¿Cuál parte no entendiste?

—¿El texto completo?

—Muy bien, te lo explicaré. —Tomó el libo, lo colocó en el medio de la mesa y comenzó a leerlo en voz alta.

Me incliné un poco hacia adelante para poder ver mejor el libro, o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba. En realidad quería acercarme un poco más a él. Su voz resonaba en el salón mientras intentaba explicarme con sus palabras lo que estaba escrito en el libro. De vez en cuando volteaba a verme para asegurarse que le estuviera prestando atención, aunque no entendía por qué lo hacía, si lo único que lograba hacer cuando lo tenía frente a mí era mirarlo. Recorrí su rostro con la mirada admirando cada detalle hasta detenerme en sus labios, los cuales no dejaban de moverse. Por más que me gustara oír su voz, solo podía pensar en cuanto quería hacer que se detuvieran.

—Como dije es algo compleja, pero estoy seguro de que…

Levantó la mirada para terminar su explicación pero antes de que lo hiciera acerqué mi rostro al suyo, uniendo nuestros labios en un beso, el cual duró un poco más que el anterior. Al romperlo, me mantuve en mi lugar. Nos miramos fijamente sin decir nada. Antes de que pudiera intentar besarlo de nuevo, se inclinó hacia atrás, retomando su lugar.

—¿Prestaste atención a lo que dije? —Lo miré por unos segundos antes de retomar mi posición.

—Claro que sí. —Fijó su mirada nuevamente en su cuaderno.

—Entonces responde la pregunta antes que olvides la respuesta.

Continué observándolo. Era la segunda vez que lo había besado pero no había sido correspondido. La primera vez no me molestó ya que fue una sorpresa, pero ahora comenzaba a ponerme un poco molesto. El hecho de que sea tímido no tiene nada que ver, porque aunque le costara, siempre me correspondió, aunque lo hiciera con un simple roce de labios. No tenía ganas de seguir escribiendo pero tampoco quería desperdiciar su explicación así que comencé a escribir lo que logré entender. Estaba a punto de responder la octava pregunta cuando me di cuenta de algo: no había sentido en hacerlo. No tenía el más mínimo interés en hacer la tarea. Cuando accedí a acompañarlo pensaba que íbamos a hacer cualquier otra cosa _menos_ la tarea. Había cosas más interesantes que podíamos hacer y no pensaba continuar perdiendo el tiempo haciendo algo que podría dejar para el día siguiente.

Estiré mis brazos a lo alto y me desperecé. Luego me levanté de mi asiento y comencé a caminar en dirección al fondo de la clase. Shindou estaba tan concentrado en su cuaderno que no notó cuando me detuve detrás de él. Eché un vistazo a sus hojas, estaba respondiendo la última pregunta. Me incliné sobre él y lo abracé por detrás. Se sobresaltó al sentirme. Antes de que pudiera quejarse, le di un beso en la mejilla.

—Kirino ¿por qué sigues haciendo esto? —Giró su rostro en dirección opuesta a la mía.

—Ya te lo dije, lo hago porque te quiero. —Susurré las últimas palabras en su oído, haciendo que se estremeciera. Giró su rostro hacia mí, dejándome ver lo rojo que estaba.

—¿Terminaste tu tarea?

—No.

—Entonces siéntate y hazlo. —Soltó mis brazos y se levantó, haciendo con que me alejara—. Voy por agua, si quieres puedes copiar mis respuestas.

Antes de que pudiera moverse lo tomé por los brazos y lo empujé contra la mesa, luego acerqué mi cuerpo al suyo y apoyé ambas manos sobre la mesa por detrás de él, impidiendo que se moviera.

—No me interesa la tarea, cuando acepté tu invitación pensé que haríamos otra cosa.

—Te invité para que estudiáramos, ¿qué otra cosa podríamos hacer?

—Algo mucho mejor. —Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos aferrándolo aún más a mi antes de besarlo nuevamente.

Esta vez fue un beso más profundo que el anterior y, a juzgar por como como se aferró a mi blazer, le había gustado. No quería hacerlo pero tuve que romper el beso para dejarlo tomar aire. Sonreí al ver cuán rojo estaba. Su respiración agitada no le impidió cuestionarme una vez más.

—¿Hasta cuándo piensas hacerlo? —Apoyé mi frente sobre la suya y lo miré a los ojos.

—Por siempre. —Sonreí una vez más antes de volver a besarlo. Esta vez no tardé en sentir como sus brazos recorrieron mi espalda y se aferraron a ella.


End file.
